


Strike the match, burn me down till I’m nothing

by lemonhopia



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff, Morning Cuddles, Only a tiny bit, Seungmin is 7 years younger, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, he's Wonpil's baby bro, not a lot of angst though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:28:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21735310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonhopia/pseuds/lemonhopia
Summary: Of all the people your best friend could ask to pick up his brother at the airport, it just had to be you. You sigh in defeat at the airport's arrivals area, constantly looking at the seconds passing by on your watch. If it wasn't for Wonpil you wouldn't be doing this.Kim Seungmin.You knew who you were looking for, you saw some of his newer photos, but you weren't sure if you can still recognize him after all these years. It's been almost six years after all.Six years since you moved away to college and he went overseas to study, and six years since you swore to move on from his brother. You're still single, Wonpil is getting married tomorrow, and you're stuck with his baby bro you still know next to nothing about, apart from the fact that he's an asshole.Little did you know, it wasn't your long extinguished flames for Wonpil that you should be worried about. It's his little demon of a brother, showing up out of nowhere to set you on fire once more.
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Reader
Comments: 16
Kudos: 152





	Strike the match, burn me down till I’m nothing

**Author's Note:**

> Seungmin has been bias-wrecking me so hard lately, so enjoy this long, barely edited mess I mostly wrote while either drunk or at work.

_ God _, he_ was annoying.  _ You were sitting on the kitchen with Wonpil going over your notes, and this little brat decides he wants to eat cereal, and he needs to bang the shelf doors loudly as he looks for the last box remaining. 

"So, uhm… We would just need to revise this last chapter before we-" Wonpil's soft voice pulled you back to reality. You could listen to him talk all day, especially when he's talking about his favorite things, like how he perfected a dish he's been learning how to cook or when he has finished writing a song on the piano and he can't wait to let you hear it. He's sunshine in human form, complete with stars in his eyes.

"Mom!!! Where's the cereal?" He didn't get to finish his sentence when he was interrupted by Seungmin's screaming.

Then there's Seungmin, whiny and loud and annoying, always looking at you with judging eyes. You're convinced he has hated you ever since he was a toddler, when Wonpil invited you home for his tenth birthday.

_ "I swear if only Pil didn't love you so dearly I would smack you with this book just once, even just once," _ You muttered under your breath and held on tightly to your silicone banana-shaped pen case to calm yourself down. 

"Hmm?" Wonpil looked up from his book.   
"Oh… Hah… Nothing, I was just thinking of how to, uhm... I just got really stuck in chapter 7,"

"Yeah I'll help you with that, I'll just take care of this little guy ok?" With that he's up right away, searching the shelves calmly, calling out to Seungmin in a gentle but stern voice that had the restless 8-year-old running to him. "Min, baby, mom is busy,"

"But I'm hungry," He pouted, and you almost feel bad for wanting to whack him in the head with your world history textbook.  _ Almost,  _ because you knew he only behaves like that with Wonpil, and the moment Pil is not looking he'll be glaring at you again. Fucking crazy kid _. _

"I found your cereal," You watched in awe as Wonpil calmly poured cereal in a small bowl, then some milk, then successfully sent the little devil away quietly to the living room.

"Sorry about that," As always, he has that apologetic look whenever Seungmin acts up, like he's somehow responsible for it.

"Nah it's fine, I'm used to it,"  _ As if I can do anything.  _ Seeing Pil so soft over his brother made you soften a bit as well. They're a package deal, after all. If you love Wonpil you gotta love his family too. 

"I meant I'm sorry he's so mean to you," 

"Well, I'm used to that too," Unfortunately. 

Wonpil laughed and gave you a sad smile, reaching to pinch your cheeks. 

"Don't worry, he'll come around."

You really hoped he did. You had no idea what to expect. How do you approach Seungmin when the last time you saw him was when he was 14? As the minutes passed you felt the dread more and more, already despising the thought of being stuck with that insufferable kid for hours. And to top off the  _ amazing _ experience, his flight just had to be delayed.

_ "Did you think hyung will really like you back?"  _ His voice still echoes in your head. That one winter break before he left for middle school in LA was also the worst night you've ever had back then, the memory of seeing Wonpil kiss his college girlfriend -now fiancé- under the mistletoe by the doorframe still burned in your brain.  _ You  _ wanted to be there instead.

_ "Shut up Min, you don't fucking know anything,"  _ You gripped the bottle of wine tightly as you poured yourself a glass to get some courage to say goodbye to Wonpil and his parents and head home. Their entire family was laughing and having fun in the living room and you wanted none of it if it meant watching Pil in another's arms. Selfish, yes. But were you not allowed to be selfish for a bit?

You were hurt. So you allowed yourself to be hurt.

_ "You're more like a sister to him, you know,"  _ He chuckled, wedging himself between you and the fridge door and lowkey pushing you away from it, taking a can of soda and heading to the direction of his room and stopping by the foot of the stairs to call out to you again.  _ "Sucks to be you," _

_ Thanks for rubbing salt in my wounds. _

Was that him? You squint your eyes and scanned the crowd when a somewhat familiar face appeared not very far. You weren't very sure too but he sure looked just as confused as you did.

"Noona?" Your unfortunate trip down memory lane was cut off by a familiar voice. Deeper than what you're used to, but you know that voice so well. You looked up to find Seungmin towering over you, the confusion in his face fading to a familiar smirk when your eyes met.

"Oh. Hey there," You wanted to kick yourself because of how flustered you sounded.  _ It's just Seungmin, for fuck's sake, calm down.  _ You wanted to whack him with a wine bottle the last time you saw him so you didn't understand the sudden racing of your pulse.

Well yes, it's just Seungmin. But not the small, baby-faced teenager you last remember. Your breath hitched against your will at the sight of  _ this  _ Seungmin, all grown up and now much taller than you, his features still soft yet have taken on a more mature edge. It shouldn't be surprising considering the good genes running in his family, but this was one blow that totally knocked you out of the field.

"Noona, hey, you ok?" Seungmin leaned down a little to meet your eyes and gave you a curious look.  _ Fuck.  _ He must have caught you staring. "Yeah I know, I look hella good,"

If there's one thing that didn't change, it's the cockiness hiding behind that sweet smile and gentle eyes. 

"Let's go, your brother is waiting," You roll your eyes at him, regaining composure, and turn on your heels for him to follow. You didn't give a shit that he was lugging around an entire trolley full of bags with another backpack he's trying to balance on one shoulder. You just let him almost run after you with how fast you were walking, and it didn't help that it was extremely crowded.

"Hey! Slow down! Why the rush?" He quickly caught up with you since his legs are longer. "The wedding's in two days, not two hours, chill,"

You stopped in your tracks and sighed in exasperation. "Look, Seungmin, I'm tired, ok? You're perfectly capable to take a cab or whatever, but here I am dragging your ungrateful ass from this crowded as fuck airport,"

"Noona please, we're all grown up, can we please stop acting like we hate each other?" Seungmin dropped his backpack on top of his suitcase and his eyes softened, focusing on you., throwing you off-guard. "C'mon, we're not kids anymore,"   
"Well you're acting like one," He has a point but there's no way you'll let him win.

"I didn't even do anything?"

You shake your head lightly and avoided his stare. Even with you not looking, you can feel his eyes burning through you and even though you didn't understand what exactly it is, you didn't like the way it made you feel on the inside.

Just when you're already so adamant on rushing out to your car, your stomach betrays you and makes an embarrassingly obvious growl. 

"Sorry for making you wait," You almost flinched when he placed a hand on your shoulder. "And thank you. I really insisted on coming home alone but hyung was so worried, so…" He trailed off, the smugness on his face disappearing briefly. "Let's get something to eat first before we go?"

How can you shut him out after that? Maybe you were being unfair to him after all. He wasn't a kid anymore, and you already turned away the possibility of you getting along without even getting to know him again in the first place.

You nodded weakly and watched the smile come back to his face, only warmer and more genuine this time.

You've only been with him for barely twenty minutes and he's already starting to break down your tough facade. Just great. It shouldn't feel so warm and comfy with his arm around your shoulder but it does and you wanted to fight it so bad but you can't.

Do you just miss Wonpil? You've asked yourself that so many times and while it's true, it's really not like how it used to be anymore. You don't cry yourself to sleep whenever he posts a photo with his girl anymore, you're more than happy to see them together now, and it's been that way for a long time now.

No, you shouldn't be having the same ache in your chest right now, the same feeling you started having more than a decade ago, but for a different person.

"I'll get it," Seungmin gave your hand a little squeeze when he moved it aside as you were getting your wallet out from your bag and didn't let go even when he was done ordering.

It wasn't helping the strange feeling at all that the silence you had while walking to your car and finishing your food before driving off wasn't dreadful like years ago. Aside from just simply growing up, you wondered what could have happened along the way that made him at least tolerable. He looked so content and smiley in your passenger seat as he sipped on his iced americano, the afternoon sun hitting him at all the right angles and making him glow. If he wasn't your best friend's younger brother you'd think he was cute.

"Noona, do you still hate me?" His voice broke through the thick silence. It's still taking you some time to get used to the sounds coming out of his mouth. Seungmin was there right beside you yet everything still felt so surreal.

"Who said I hated you? You're the one who has hated me pretty much since you were a toddler," You laughed. "And you're my best friend's brother, I'm pretty much not allowed to hate you even when you were being an annoying little shit," 

"Wow, I was  _ that _ bad huh," 

"Yeah, but do I really have a choice? You're still Pil's baby, so… "

"I'm not," He huffed silently. "You all always baby me," 

"Hmm, so that's why you're sitting here in my car instead of going home alone like the big boy you are," You said in a mocking tone that immediately changed his expression.

The pout he gives you is irresistible and he knows it. It's exactly what he uses to get people fawning over him in an instant. So much for not being baby. 

"Don't give me that look Min, it's not gonna work," You rolled your eyes.

"You really do still hate me... Ok then,"

"Just shut up and eat your fries,"

He huffed and and looked like he was about to come up with a remark in return but started sipping on his coffee instead.

Since you laid eyes on him in the airport, you have been thinking about only one thing.

_ Do not let him get to you. _

Not the soft, sleepy eyes glancing at you from time to time as you drove, not the smooth yet solid hands cupping yours while you were walking all the way to your car. Not the way he leans over your shoulder a little bit too close for comfort as you choose a drink at a convenience store stopover, not the way his eyes light up whenever you pick up snacks that he likes.

And yes, you remember. But only since you recall the snacks stocked in their cupboard especially for him, because you avoided those like the plague to prevent any conflict.

"Here, let me," Seungmin's arm appearing in front of you all of a sudden as you open the car door almost made you drop the paper bags you we're holding. To your surprise he just moves you aside, reaches to place the bags carefully on the passenger seat, and closes the door behind you.

"Min? Why?" You find yourself almost pressed between the car door and his body, and somehow it didn't make you feel uncomfortable despite the racing of your heart. "It's getting late, we need to get going,"

"We have time," Not entirely a lie, since the sun is just setting and you only have just about two hours of driving to go. "Are you still in love with my brother?" His voice is firm and determined, yet cautious of your reactions. 

_ No. Of course not.  _ You're so sure of your answer, but why was it so hard to say out loud? For fuck's sake, you even agreed to be one of the bridesmaids. Seungmin has always been so brutally honest and it's throwing you off your game, because a lot of times you can't even be honest with yourself.

You chuckle uncomfortably instead.

"What's this about? If you think I'm here to take him back or cause a scene or pull off some runaway groom type of shit, I'm not gonna do that," 

"Doesn't answer my question,"

"Fine," If it were your 18-year-old self talking, then yes, you probably would have done that. "I'm not. I haven't been… At least for a few years now,"

"Really?" His eyes widened at your answer.   
"You asked me a question and now you don't believe me when I answer," 

"It's not that I don't believe you, It's just that… You've liked him for so long," A smile starts creeping across his lips like he's trying so hard to fight it but the smile unconsciously makes its way to his face. 

"People move on, you know? I don't plan on being bitter forever, and I'm just happy that he's happy… And why is this important again?"

A spark definitely switched inside him at your question, though you didn't know what for. And you can't pretend you didn't see him glancing at your lips multiple times, because the last time that he did, he knows you caught him, and you did the same.

You didn't expect his answer would be in the form of his lips crashing into yours, the taste of his peach and vanilla flavored lip balm on your tongue, the sheer force of his body pinning you against the car door and knocking the air out of your lungs.    
It felt like so much pent-up want and need exploding. Has he wanted this for a long time? He was so hungry, you felt it in the way his tongue didn't even ask for entrance, tasting you like it's the first and last time he'll ever get to kiss you and he knows you might never let him again. 

The moment you felt his lips, you promised yourself you won't kiss back so he'll get the message but fuck, that was the easiest promise to break. You melted into his touch so embarrassingly easy, everything you stand for collapsing in a matter of a few seconds.

A few moments of bliss really does crumble your resolve. He was nothing quite like anything you've had before. It was so wrong but that's probably why it felt so right, even more so when you felt a breathless whine escape Seungmin when he felt you pull him closer and deepen the kiss.

Still, you were the one to first pull away. You took whatever semblance of thought you still had and forced yourself to push him off you.

"Fuck, this is- we're not supposed to-" You were unable to form words, your head still hazy from his taste.

"And why not?"

For every reason you shouldn't, you can't help but think about every reason you should. His gaze was locked on you, intense and unbreaking, like he can already read you before you can even start to speak.

"I'm 20, just in case you forgot," He tilted your chin up with a finger, making you look up at him. "The only thing I'm not legal for is drinking in the US,"

It's still hard for your poor brain to grasp the idea that this is Wonpil's baby bro you're kissing. "But still… Fuck… I don't know, I just wasn't expecting any of this,"

"But you want it,"

It was so hard to say out loud. You covered your face in your hands and sighed, and Seungmin pulled you closer in a gentler embrace.  _ Yes.  _ Your mind was dying to scream  _ yes.  _

Seungmin moved his kisses from your lips to your jaw and down your neck, nevermind that you're in the middle of the sidewalk in front of a 7-11 and your car is only on hazard and not properly parked. 

"We're both single, right?" You nodded hesitantly even though you haven't seriously dated anyone after college. "If you don't want this, say  _ no _ and I'll stop,"

"Pil's gonna kill me," You muttered under your breath, more to yourself than to Seungmin.. He still has your hips pinned against his and the car door.

"Don't mind him, I want to know  _ your _ answer," 

This time it's you who's answering with a kiss, much more intense than the last, only pulling away when you felt some strangers' eyes looking at the two of you judgingly.

"Is that my cue to go back in there and buy a box of condoms?" Seungmin giggled and you pushed him off you playfully, your hands still lingering on his chest.

"I'll kill you if you don't," Reluctantly, he headed back to the store. "And make that two."

Surprisingly, you were still able to drive to the hotel without devouring each other in the car. That is, except for Seungmin's hands that don't seem to wanna leave your bare thighs as you drive. 

"Min, baby, I'm trying to get us to the hotel in one piece here," You tried to sound as stern yet gentle as possible, mirroring the way Wonpil used to scold him when he misbehaves, but he just chuckled in response, inching his hand further and further up until his fingertips disappeared into your skirt.

"Why? So sensitive from just my fingers?"

"You wish," You scoffed. "You're the one who can't keep your hands to yourself,"

"Hmm… Can't help it," Now that he's not holding back around you anymore, Seungmin has gotten way bolder. He slipped a hand completely inside your skirt and between your slightly parted legs, grazing his fingertips against your now soaking panties. "You're one to talk about me being needy, but here you are, dripping wet with me barely touching you,"

You suck in a breath and bite your lip.  _ Hard.  _ Of course he can read right through you. You do need him, need more of his touches, feel his body against yours, and it felt like you're going insane at the thought.

"Noona, eyes on the road," Your hands are starting to shake from the sudden stimulation coming from being teased for so long, and it's becoming harder and harder to focus. Good thing you were in an almost empty freeway, or else you would have pulled over the moment you felt his hand squeeze and caress your thighs. 

You're the one driving but Seungmin is driving you crazy with the way he's so calm and collected while getting you so worked up. Was he always like this? It was both terrifying and exciting that he's so used to it. 

"Fuck this," You breathed out and gripped the steering wheel tighter. Within a few seconds you were already pulled over to the side of the road, throwing Seungmin a death glare the best way you can. 

His hand never left between your legs the entire time. He kept rubbing you through your underwear, determined to strike your defenses down.

"I thought you were stronger than that," His fingers sped up and it's getting harder and harder to keep up your tough front. You're pretty much putty in his hands and all you can do is whimper and lean back into your seat. 

"Good?" You nod weakly and bury your face in his chest, biting down any sounds you were making. You were too flustered and it showed, and you didn't want to show anything more for Seungmin to tease you with. 

Holding back your moans was useless though. You cried out quite loudly when his fingers dipped inside your panties and gathered your wetness before moving up to your clit. He cupped your cheek with his other hand, tilting your face so he can kiss you slowly to absorb your moans. 

"Miiin- I-I'm so close- if you keep- aaah- if you keep doing that-" It was so hard to string words together when you're floating in bliss. At this rate there was no way you're gonna be sane enough to reach the hotel, so you might as well have him take you right then and there.

"It's okay noona, let go, I'm here to make you feel good," With that, you felt the familiar wave of pleasure washing over you, and right as it hit he pushed two fingers in, pumping rapidly and helping you through your high so you're not clenching around nothing. 

You whimpered at the overstimulation when he didn't stop pumping. He waited until you were done trembling and clenching, not minding the way your nails are digging into his arms.

"Good girl," He licked his fingers in front of you, moaning softly at your taste. "So good, can't wait to have an actual taste later," He then pulled you close to kiss the top of your head and help you clean up and fix your skirt and underwear back in place. 

One glance at the rearview mirror and you saw how fucked out you are.  _ Pathetic. _ He has only fingered you yet there you are sitting dazed in the driver's seat where you're supposed to be in control. Meanwhile, Seungmin is just humming to himself as he wipes off his hands.

"Need me to take over?" His voice jolts you from your post-orgasm haze. "Or do you just want me to fuck you right here and get it over with?"

You throw him a used wet wipe. "I'm not gonna let you do me in my car," You got back some of the confidence you had earlier. "And, I'm still driving,"

It was the last bit of control you had over him and you weren't gonna lose that so easily. However, with all of your senses filled with Seungmin, being so weak and helpless in his hands was just making your desire grow even wilder. You loved how he constantly talked down on you while he touched you, all the while calling you  _ noona _ like the title is turning  _ him _ on.

As you stepped on the gas, your hands and knees were still trembling just enough to catch Seungmin's eye but not enough to stop you from driving. The anticipation is killing you, and the way Seungmin grinned to himself and palmed the growing bulge in his jeans at the sight of you squeezing your thighs shut made your mouth water.

This kid is gonna be the death of you and you're willingly letting him.

The whole check-in process was excruciating. You barely listened to what the receptionist was saying, only paying attention to the directions to find your own room. And Seungmin’s. You could hear them beside you and you know Seungmin is just a floor above yours.

"605, meet you in 15," You shivered when he whispered as he passed you, handing you an extra key card discreetly and giving you a small wave before the elevator closed.

Good thing the other girls you're sharing a room with won't arrive until noon tomorrow, just in time for everyone to be ready for dinner. You probably looked like a mess, and all because of one boy. Too exhausted to properly think and unpack, you chucked all your bags at the foot of the bed closest to the window, and hung your dress in the closet.

Fifteen minutes. He gave you time and you know he wanted to give you the chance to back out. But did you want to? 

You twirl Seungmin's key card in your fingers. The fact that you haven't texted Wonpil that you've arrived at the hotel and you're using your last 10 minutes to freshen up and change into clothes that are coming off anyway already gave you your answer.

It felt so natural, like it was something you've always been doing. You found his room pretty quickly and didn't hesitate to open the door without knocking. You saw Seungmin look up from his phone with a smile, and your breath hitched at the sight of him sprawled on the bed with one leg hanging off the edge, hair still damp from the shower, and dressed only in a plain black shirt and boxers.

He patted the space beside him, eyes locked on you the whole time. 

"Why so nervous?" He stretched out his arms as you approached, and brought you closer in an embrace as you settle on the bed. 

"I'm not nervous, what am I, 16?" You laughed and hit him lightly on the chest. Actually,  _ yes _ , your heart was racing, because you have no idea what he's really capable of. You may not have known him like  _ this _ , but you just know he's the type who can ruin you without batting an eye.

"Come here," His voice was barely a whisper. "I'll help you relax,"

Another new thing you know now about Seungmin in the short time you've been reunited is how much he loves kissing you. He couldn't keep his hands and lips off you every chance he can get, like now with his arms wrapping around you comfortingly, placing the softest kisses on your cheeks, moving to your lips and lingering there for quite some time, and moving down to your neck.

"You know, I asked earlier, and…" He whispered, lips barely touching your neck. "They said these walls are soundproof," He kept kissing and kissing downwards to your collarbones. "And my family in the next room won't be here until morning,"

"Are you sure we'll make good use of that soundproofing?" You challenged. 

"Mhmm, you bet," 

He was much stronger than you expected with his frame. You let out a little surprised yelp when he flipped you over so you're laying on your back. Sometimes you forget that he's much taller now, and in this moment it's not only his actual height making you feel so small under him.

His hands roaming inside your shirt didn't help either. You keen at his touch, his fingertips grazing your sides, stopping just short of your bra.

"How low is your dress gonna be?" He ghosted his lips over your collarbones and stroked your cheek gently, peering up at you through his lashes.

You let out a shaky breath. "M-min, quit it please, fuck, I'm-" You squeezed your thighs together in an attempt to find some relief but it's never enough when even his breathing tickling your sensitive skin is too much for you to handle. 

Fucking hell, this boy. You're no stranger to these kinds of sexual encounters, but only Seungmin has been able to rile you up like he does. He's barely even doing anything, both of you still have your clothes on, yet you can feel the hot wetness pooling between your legs with his every word and touch.

He looked up with a smirk. 

"Noona, I'm asking because I don't want to give the makeup artists a hard time covering up my works of art,"

With a trembling hand, you point to the middle of your chest and trace the top outline of your bra over your shirt, roughly where the neckline of your dress is gonna be. Seungmin wasted no time digging in, lifting your shirt and tugging down your bra and sucking on the soft patch of flesh between your breasts, making sure to produce several dark purple marks 

You couldn't help but whimper and press your hips against his. Not amused by your actions, he pinned your hips down with one hand and pulled your shorts and underwear off in one go with the other.

Without any warning, he pushed two fingers in. The sound you made gave away how pathetically needy you are. 

"Min, please, haven't you teased me enough?" You almost sob at how everything felt too much with the way his slightly curved fingers are hitting your sweet spots, yet still not enough to get you where you need. 

You need more. You need to be filled up, and Seungmin is doing a good job - too good- of making you need it even more.

"Look at you, you're so pretty like this… So pretty… So needy… And all for me..." The nerve of this little shit to smile at you so sweetly with a voice equally as sweet yet a huge contrast to his lust-filled eyes. "Let me please you properly, ok?" You wanted to kick that smile off his face in frustration but his tongue coming into contact with your clit made you cry out and go weak in his hold. 

You've never been more thankful for soundproof walls. If you were at your own apartment, your neighbors would have already heard you utter so many curses in succession, punctuated with Seungmin's name every few seconds. Your body was absolutely powerless against him. Those sinful, talented tongue and fingers were way more than what you signed up for, and it's definitely a memory that would keep you going for a long time.

Your mind went blank when he sucked gently on your sensitive bud, making you see stars. You're so, so close again, something you're not used to, since it doesn't usually take this fast to make you climax. And even if you don't say it, he can tell. You felt him smirk as his face is buried between your legs, both hands now working hard to pry your trembling thighs apart so you won't squish his face with them.

"H-how are you- s-so good- how are you so fucking g-good, fuck, fuuuuck-" You whimper through gritted teeth, arching your back in pleasure and gripping the sheets so tightly your knuckles are shaking and going white. Your voice was barely audible but Seungmin definitely heard your desperate praises. He started sucking and licking more aggressively, focusing on the single spot he found you especially loved, working hard to bring you to your peak.

And then it hits, way harder than you've ever felt before, hot and searing and coursing through your entire body like a wave, leaving you a breathless moaning mess.

He hasn't even fucked you yet. You shiver at the thought of what more can he do with his cock and it's making you clench your walls around nothing, eager to have him fill you up.

"Breathe, it's okay," You didn't realize how fucked out you looked when you saw Seungmin's concerned eyes. You expected him to sport a smug grin once he was done with you yet there he with a worried look as he checked up on you.

"Fuck, that was..." You ended up laughing breathlessly instead. Seungmin sighed in relief and the grin on his face came back upon realizing you're fine. 

"A warm-up, that's your warm-up," He chuckled as he wiped your juices off his mouth with his hand. "C'mon, off with that,"

He helped you out of your shirt and you threw your bra to the side of the bed.

"Holy shit, I'm so lucky huh," He bit his lip and stared at you for a moment. Suddenly self-conscious, you promptly squeeze your thighs shut like he wasn't just between them minutes ago. 

Never have you felt more exposed even if you've been naked in front of someone before. It's his unwavering gaze filled with more than just lust, peeling away all your layers until you're stripped bare. 

His shirt was next to go, then his boxers. 

One thing crossed your mind as he did:  _ You’re really the lucky one.  _

You gulped hard at his size, and how surprisingly toned his body is. Not too much since he's still soft to the touch despite his slim stature, but the subtle lines on his stomach caught your attention. He's been hiding all that under the loose shirts and sweaters all this time?

"Like it?" 

You didn't realize you've been ogling at him for so long until you heard his characteristic chuckle. 

"Whatever," You laugh nonchalantly. "Just prove to me you know how to use it," 

Seungmin just gave you a pointed look, rolling his eyes as he reached for the nightstand to get the paper bag with the condoms. 

"Just so you know, I bought this much," He shook the bag and it sounded like several boxes shaking. 

It would be a lie to say you weren't drooling at the sight in front of you. Every move he made you watched in awe, from him tearing the wrapper with his teeth while his other hand slowly pumped his cock so angry and leaking and red at the tip, until he rolled the rubber down to the base. 

"Still want it?" You could only nod in answer, afraid of having your voice shake if you tried to talk and giving away how much he has ruined you up until this point. "Open up," He tapped the side of your thigh gently. 

You obliged right away, opening you legs wide and granting him full access. 

It was so easy for him to slide in all the way with very little effort considering how dripping wet you are, but he doesn't. He slides in so excruciatingly slow, eyes locked on you the whole time, until he's fully buried in you and you can feel him throbbing against your walls. It didn't make it easier for you that he was on top of you in a way where you can see all the faces he makes and allow him to hit so deep in you. 

The way his face scrunches up a little as he enters you, the way his breathing hitches and the little groans he makes the entire time, you savored all of them. 

"Am I still a baby to you now? Hmm?" You couldn't speak with his cock buried deep inside you, unmoving yet commanding in its presence as it stretches your tight walls. Until he pulls out almost completely, and slams back in at full force without warning, making you scream his name and knocking all the air out of your lungs. 

"Say it,"

"N-no, no, f-fuck, want more p-please-"

Your words sent him going wild, his thrusts getting increasingly harder and faster. 

His voice was calm and gentle in contrary to his movements, his fingers digging into your waist and thighs, and his hips snapping against yours at an unrelenting pace. 

He wasn't kidding when he said earlier was just a warm up. Because this was a whole other level, the pleasure running through your body was so unreal, and your head was spinning in thoughts of him and him only. 

You didn't want to be the only one being ruined though. While Seungmin was so lost in his own bliss, you suddenly clenched hard around him, earning you a loud moan and a string of curses in return. 

"Shit- Fuck- Noona, you're already so tight and you-" He gave you a particularly hard thrust. "-You just had to do that, you think I'm fucking playing?" 

Before you could answer, you find yourself with one leg thrown over his shoulder, almost bending you in half as he pounds into you with a crushing force and hitting your sweet spot even better, like you didn't think was ever possible. 

Even moaning was already a chore at this point. You're reduced to a whimpering mess, hands grabbing the sheets so tight, mind only focused on being used as a hole. How could you possibly think of anything else when he's using you so well? 

Your mind is getting hazier by the second from the overwhelming pleasure, but you wanted to focus on everything he was giving you. 

"M-min- Min-" You almost sob at how good you feel, tears pricking at your eyes as you're about to hit your peak for a third time.

"Yes, noona, I'm here," He was so out of it already as well. "Close?" 

With the way his thrusts are getting sloppier you can tell he's also about to explode. You didn't even get to tell him you were close. Your walls just started clenching hard around him, and you didn't give a fuck anymore how loud you were as the pleasure took over you. 

Your tightening muscles did it for him too and you felt him twitch and throb inside you as he released into the condom, making the most heavenly moans into your ear. 

You could barely breathe as Seungmin collapsed on top of you, both of you heaving and sweaty, but you just let him. You love holding him close. That's something you discovered. Even when you're all wet and sticky, even when he's still inside you and taking an awful long time to get soft. 

"Min… Baby… You have to pull out, in case you didn't know," 

He giggled breathlessly as he obliged and pulled out slowly, both of you sighing at the sensation, and you watched as he pulled off the condom and tied it just to leave it on the floor. 

"Pick that up," You laughed and hit him on the arm.

"Trash can's too far, wanna cuddle you first," He scooped you up in his arms and your tired bones had to try really hard to stay awake. 

The few minutes you spent in comfortable silence was bliss, until you had to get up and shower. Maybe it's the post-coital clarity hitting that had your mind racing as he helped you clean up and massaged your sore muscles. He was so gentle it made your heart ache, and the fact that you didn't know how long it will last doesn't help.

"Noona…" You felt him shift on the bed so he can hug you tighter.

"Hmm?" You can't keep your heart from fluttering at the way his sleepy voice sounds, and how his warm and comforting scent is wrapped around you now that he's shirtless and you're in nothing but the shirt he was wearing earlier. 

"You'll be here when I wake up, right?" Seungmin mumbled sleepily, his face buried in your hair. 

Despite your brain screaming _no,_ _you shouldn't,_ the way he clung to you so tightly as he was falling asleep made your heart whisper _yes._ "Yes baby, of course," You whisper and rub comforting circles on his back. 

That's all he needed to hear, so it seems, since he fell asleep almost immediately. There was no use in thinking. At least not right now. For now, you'll let your mind go empty as his heartbeat lulls you to sleep. 

Waking up in his arms was something you didn't get to prepare for. It was way too early to go down for breakfast, yet too late to go back to sleep. You wriggle carefully out of his grasp. All you can do in the meantime is watch Seungmin sleep and hope you're not being creepy. 

He really does look so angelic when he sleeps, with his plump cheeks and soft lips and long lashes and messy wavy hair framing his face. No sign of the little Seungmin you knew, and none of the wild Seungmin you witnessed last night either. This is another Seungmin you uncovered, the best one and the one you regret not getting to know sooner. The soft and gentle Seungmin, considerate and caring for the people he loves. He might be picky with those people, yes, but when he show that side, he goes all out. 

You couldn't resist the urge to run your fingers through his soft hair as the sunlight starts to seep into the room. It was a warmth you didn't expect. Not just from the morning sun, not just from Seungmin, but the warmth in your heart from the moment you didn't want to end.

You almost pull your hand back when his eyes started to flutter open and his arms stretched out slowly to find them not wrapped around you anymore, but you kept going when you saw him smiling. 

"Keep doing that," He whispered.

"Good morning," 

"Good morning to you too," You squealed a little when he pulled you into back into his arms. "Were you watching me sleep?" 

"Yeah, you were so cute, can't help it," 

Last night you were expecting to regret everything in the morning. Instead, you woke up feeling so light and giddy upon seeing Seungmin’s face. Whatever this is, whether it will work out or not, you didn't want to overthink it. 

"Cute enough to wake up to everyday?" He chuckled. 

"Too cute,"

You buried your face in the crook of his neck to hide how much you're blushing. He caught you off-guard at the most random times and you wanted to punch yourself for turning into a blushy teenager around him. For fuck's sake you should be over this phase but Seungmin just has that effect on you.

"Quit it, stop being all cute with me when you have your boner poking my leg, it's not fair," You pout at him and he laughs, hugging you tighter and pressing his morning wood even harder against your thigh. 

"It's morning, can't do anything about that," He looked down between his legs and sighed. 

"Unless…" 

"Unless?" He perked up at the idea. 

"I can make it go away," 

No doubt you have pushed a button. He's the one getting flustered now, pliant in your hands as you set yourself free from his hold, getting between his legs under the covers. 

Your mouth watered at how his rock hard length strained against his boxers, begging to be set free. So you did.

"Let me repay you? For last night," You whisper as you work your hands up and down his length. He watched you intently, mouth hanging slightly open and letting out an audible gasp when your tongue touched his tip. You let your tongue swirl gently around the head, lapping up the leaking pre-cum, before you focused on sucking just the head.

The sounds he was making were so irresistible. Softer than last night, yet you can feel how lost he was in the moment and just letting himself be weak and vulnerable in your hands. He wasn't in control anymore yet he loves it, combing his fingers through your hair with his head thrown back on the pillows as you sucked away. 

"Mhhmmm… Noona… Right there…" His moans grew louder and he grunted hard when you moved your mouth from the tip to the base. Spurred on by his reactions, you kept going at that same spot, until you felt him start to moan louder and buck his hips upwards.

Ok, he's had enough teasing. He's been so good to you last night so you decide to return the favor. You slowly take him into your mouth, struggling to take his entire length at first.

"Oh- ah- fuck-" Seungmin watched you choke on him. "It's okay, take only what you can,"

You pop him off your mouth and go back to licking his tip so you can speak. "Hmm? Only what I can take? So you mean all this?"

You felt him shudder and gasp in surprise underneath you as you relax your throat and swallow him whole. His length will definitely take some getting used to but you're so intent on making him feel good. Gradually, you picked up your pace and he wasn't able to resist. In just a matter of minutes he was meeting your mouths with subtle thrusts, eager to chase his high.

"Oh my god, f-fuck-" Your scalp is stinging from where he's pulling on your hair but you didn't care. "Please- I'm about to-"

Being too shy to shoot his load in your mouth, he tried to pry you off him.

"It's fine baby, let me taste you," You smile at him comfortingly as you pump him with your hands, fast enough to not break his incoming orgasm but not too hard that he'll shoot without warning. He just nodded and pressed a hand against his lower belly, signaling he's close, so you guided his tip back into your mouth as he spurts warm and thick on your tongue. 

Watching his reactions was priceless especially now that you're only focused on his pleasure and not yours. 

"You taste good too," You looked him in the eyes as you licked off the drops of cum that got on your fingers, just like what he did to you in the car. 

"Now I don't wanna get out of bed even more," Seungmin groaned and rolled over in bed. He pulled up his boxers and covered his face with a pillow.

"Hey, we need to get down in like 30 minutes," Chuckling at his reaction to your  _ revenge  _ that he actually enjoyed, you pull the pillow off his arms and he reached out for you in return.

"Can I get five more minutes?"

"You're lucky you're cute,"

"Yeah I know I'm cute,"

It felt like time stopped the moment you stepped into his room the night before. You almost forgot the reason you were there in the first place, and though you were already preparing to meet his family again, your thoughts were fully occupied by Seungmin. 

You spent another few minutes in each other's arms, unable to get enough of each other.

"Min? I really have to get up now," It's so hard to say no to him when he has that deadly combo of puppy eyes and adorable pout and warm hugs. Though reluctantly, he loosened his hold and let you gather your discarded clothes on the floor. You needed to hurry since anyone from his family could catch you in the hallway anytime.

"Breakfast, ok? 15 minutes?" He grabbed your hand one more time before leaving.

"So clingy," You ruffled his already messy bed hair. "Yes, you'll see me in 15 minutes,"

"And not just in 15 minutes?"

"Hmm? What?"

"I mean… I'm here for good, so… uhm…. I was hoping this wasn't just a one-time thing? And I like being around you so..." He has both hands on yours now.

"You cutie, I'm not going anywhere either," You couldn't help but giggle at his sudden confession. "Don't worry… now get dressed, ok?"

You give him a quick peck on the lips, making sure you'll head out the door with both of you in giddy, lovesick smiles.

Downstairs, Wonpil and his fiancé were quick to pull you and Seungmin into hugs, launching into a blast of stories right away like you were never away from each other.

The hotel restaurant was barely full but already felt so alive with the few early birds needing their coffee fix. The caffeine hasn't kicked into your system yet you were already fully awake. 

"Did you get some rest? You look like you need more sleep, your body clock must be still messed up," Wonpil asked Seungmin and examined his now showered and changed but still sleepy form.

"Nah, I slept amazing,"

You laughed to yourself. If only he knew how exhausted the two of you were, and it wasn't just the driving and the jetlag.

"Thanks for taking care of Seungmin too, you know I won't just trust anyone else so easily," Pil turned to you with his signature sunshine smile.

Seungmin threw you a knowing look and smiled at his brother. "She took real good care of me, hyung, don't worry."


End file.
